London Underground
by Vreezie
Summary: Mereka berjalan bersama saat hujan di keremangan kota London, melihat bunga yang ditanam Eire, dan menikmati waktu yang terlalu singkat. #Yuumafantasia
**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 **Hetalia** **© Hidekaz Himaruya**

 _AU,_ _ **BL**_ _, maybe OOC, Xover, maafkan kalau ada tipo lolos (beri tau saya). Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini, kritik dan saran diterima. Selamat membaca~_

 _Dibuat untuk memeriahkan Yuumafantasia. (di hari terakhir T^T)_

.

Garis-garis jalur kereta yang melintas di atas aspal tak akan Yuuma lupakan. Saat itu Arthur menceritakan sebuah kisah menyenangkan tentang gerbong dan uap yang tak lagi kekinian, telah tersimpan di museum.

Yuuma tak memperhatikan, alih-alih mencuri pandang ke garis wajah Arthur yang berbeda dengan wajahnya. Semuanya terlalu sempurna, mulai dari hidung mancung dan bulu mata keemasan yang lentik. Yuuma bahkan tak menganggap alis tebal itu sebagai suatu yang lucu seperti yang pernah Kiku Honda katakan padanya.

Arthur mempererat relasi tangan mereka. "Kau dari daerah tropis. Apa udara di sini tak terlalu dingin?"

Yuuma baru saja hendak mengangkat tangan kanan dan meniupnya. Semua kemegahan dan gemerlap kota London yang kelabu terlihat tak akan tidur meski awan di langit tampak menggantung. Kota dimana Kiku menitipkannya pada keluarga Kirkland, sedang walinya itu mengurusi tur bisnis.

"Sekalian bertemu dengan pacarmu. Aku rasa dia juga merindukanmu Yuuma," ujar Kiku beberapa hari sebelum pergi ke bandara.

Benar, Kiku Honda mengetahui hubungan mereka.

Saat tiba, Kiku yang mengetuk pintu, mengucapkan sederet kata-kata akrab kepada salah satu saudara Arthur, kemudian pamit ketika mendapatkan persetujuan. Tapi itu sudah empat yang hari yang lalu.

Yuuma sama sekali tak mendapatkan waktunya dengan Arthur. Sarapan bersama, membantu Eire berkebun saat pagi hari, menemani Allistor bermain permaianan yang sungguh tak Yuuma pahami aturan dan tata caranya, bahkan ia sampai diajarkan Eire bagaimana cara merajut. Saat malam, Allistor menyuruh Yuuma tidur di kamarnya sedang yang rambutnya merah darah memilih tidur di atas sofa. Masuk kamar Arthur pun ia tak boleh.

Maka ia gembira saat Arthur mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di bawah langit berkelip London.

"Sebenarnya agak sedikit dingin." Yuuma melemparkan seulas senyum. Arthur memalingkan wajahnya yang setengah tenggelam dalam syal. "Tapi sarung tangan saja sudah cukup kok. Setelah ini kita kemana?"

Arthur belum mau membalik wajahnya. Yuuma membayangkan sebuah rona tipis di pipi laki-laki yang selang jarak usianya dua tahun lebih tua. Sampai saat ini ia sendiri tak percaya bagaimana bisa Arthur menjadi belahan jiwanya—atau mungkin ia yang menjadi belahan jiwa Arthur.

Mereka sampai pada jalan raya yang lebih besar. Dengan sistem dua arah dan lagi-lagi Yuuma melihat sebuah rel yang membelah di tengahnya. Sebuah stasiun kereta tak jauh dari sana, tapi agak menjorok ke dalam. Ia menelengkan kepala penuh tanya, berniat bertanya pada Arthur, dan urung setelah sadar kalau itu adalah stasiun kereta listrik bawah tanah.

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit lebih jauh lagi? Sudah lama aku tak menelusur jalan seperti ini," ucap laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Aku tak keberatan. Tapi aku sangat ingin menaiki kereta listrik itu sekali, sebelum kembali ke Jepang kamis nanti," ucap Yuuma sambil menuding papan nama di atas pintu masuk.

Arthur menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Serabut merah belum hilang dari pipinya—yang berusaha ia sembunyikan dengan syal hijau tua. Yuuma yakin kekasihnya baru saja akan membuka mulut, tapi kemudian ia menunduk dan menggeleng saat Yuuma menanyakan kenapa.

Mungkin jalan pikiran orang dewasa lebih rumit dan berpola.

"Kita bisa cari makanan kalau-kalau kau lapar. Mau makan apa Yuuma?"

Sekelebat daftar harga melintas di kepala Yuuma. Ia menggeleng cepat. Makanan di Inggris mahal. Jika ia menumpang seminggu di rumah Arthur dengan semua santap di resto setiap hari, Yuuma yakin Arthur akan miskin mendadak. Yuuma tak mau kondisi ekonominya disebut sebagai suatu hal yang menular.

"Ayo belanja saja. Aku bisa masak kok."

Arthur mendadak antusias. "Aku juga bisa memasak. Akan kubantu nanti."

Mereka mengambil sebuah terali, mengambil sayur yang segar-segar, satu wadah telur, dan dua kotak _scone_. Arthur berkata jika ia memiliki satu bongkah besar daging dalam lemari es dan bahan pelengkapnya sudah berjajar di rak. Mereka berjalan melewati jalan lurus, berbelok ke kiri, dan masuk ke sebuah pekarangan yang penuh bunga.

Yuuma melihat kuncup-kuncupnya yang ditimpa cahaya bulan. Mendadak ia mengingat bagaimana ia membantu Eire berkebun dan menjaga bunganya agar tak mati karena perubahan musim.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu saat laki-laki berambut pirang kemerahan terlebih dahulu membukanya dan berhenti tepat di depan Yuuma. "Tunggu ... apa yang kau bawa pulang ini?"

Yuuma belum pernah melihat kakak Arthur yang ini. Sebenarnya berapa banyak saudara yang Arthur punya?

Arthur, tanpa sadar, membawa Yuuma ke sisi lain tubuhnya, menjauhkannya dari Dylan Kirkland. "Apa? Pergi sana. Allistor sudah menunggumu di bar dan menunggu jemputan. Jangan sampai dia keluar tanduknya."

Yuuma sempat melengkungkan setengah badan dengan sopan dan mengikuti langkah lebar Arthur. Dylan memutuskan untuk berlalu sambil menggerutu tentang tanduk Allistor yang memang tak pernah hilang, laki-laki itu memilih tak peduli.

Pintu tertutup. Bulan semakin bergerak ke barat dan hujan tak membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk tumpah. Dylan mengabaikan semuanya dan terus melangkah cepat ke pintu mobil.

.

Alih-alih tersenyum senang, Arthur duduk di meja makan dengan wajah tertekuk sementara Yuuma modar-mandir di dapur.

"Arthur, kau tak marah, 'kan?"

Membiarkan yang lebih muda mengerjakan hal yang seharusnya ia kerjakan, harga diri Arthur sungguh terinjak. Yuuma membawa nampan tak lama kemudian, meletakkan sup daging di hadapannya, dan ikut duduk di sudut yang berbeda.

"Memangnya untuk apa aku marah? Sudah. Kau makanlah juga."

Yuuma mulai menyendok supnya yang ternyata masih panas. Ia letakkan kembali sendok perak di atas serbet dekat mangkuk. "Yang tadi itu siapa?"

"Dylan, kakak ketigaku."

"Saudaramu benar-benar banyak."

"Oh ... kau tak akan pernah tau. Saat semuanya kukumpulkan, mungkin kau akan menyebut kami sebagai selusin kue jahe beralis tebal."

Arthur tertawa mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Yuuma hanya menarik kedua sudut bibir ke atas. Suara Arthur agak teredam bunyi hujan di balik jendela.

Sungguh suatu momen yang romantis.

"Mungkin memang belum saatnya aku tau."

Tangan Yuuma menarik serbet, dikaitkan di kerah baju seperti yang Arthur lakukan. Berada beberapa hari di kediaman Kirkland membuatnya sedikit-banyak mempelajari tata krama orang Inggris. Dan sungguh, cara Arthur makan sangat anggun. Yuuma berkali-kali mencoba mencontohnya tapi gagal.

"Selamat makan."

Tak ada yang bicara sampai ketika mangkuk hampir kosong, Arthur bertanya, "Berapa lama kau akan singgah di London?"

"Kiku- _san_ bilang akan kembali ke Jepang hari kamis nanti. Tapi baru saja ia mengirim pesan, mengatakan akan pulang besok karena membeli tiket yang salah."

Ponsel putih Yuuma diserahkan pada Arthur, menunjukkan pesan dari Kiku. Yuuma berharap sebuah penyangkalan keluar dari mulut Arthur, mengatakan sebuah alasan agar dirinya bisa tinggal lebih lama. Tapi laki-laki berambut pirang gandum itu hanya menyendok makanan terakhirnya dan begumam, "Baiklah."

"Apa kau tak sedih aku kembali?"

"Kau harus meneruskan sekolahmu, bukan? Jangan biarkan Kiku membuang uang yang percuma untuk pendidikanmu."

Yuuma menunduk. Ia sadar apapun yang kekasihnya katakan tetap tak akan membuat jadwal penerbangannya ditunda. Arthur pun bukan orang kaya. Kemungkinan untuk dibelikan tiket baru pupus sudah, meskipun Yuuma juga akan menolak keras jika Arthur menawarkan.

Arthur mendorong kursi ke belakang, menghampiri Yuuma dan menepuk kepalanya. "Tak perlu sedih."

"Aku sama sekali tak bersedih."

"Kau benar. Sekarang jaman sudah canggih. Aku bisa menghubungimu kapan saja, begitupun sebaliknya."

Dagu Yuuma diangkat. Tangan kiri Arthur bertumpu di meja makan dan mata hijaunya menatap mata Yuuma tanpa berkedip.

"Bolehkah?"

Setelah anggukan kecil dari Yuuma dan Arthur langsung menyambar bibirnya, tak memberikan satupun kesempatan lelaki yang lebih muda untuk membalas. Yuuma tak pernah menyangkal kelihaian Arthur, meski ia masih ingat betul bagaimana canggungnya mereka saat melakukannya kali pertama. Sungguh-sungguh kali pertama.

Yuuma menarik dirinya lebih dulu dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, hampir pingsan saat dilihat dari warna wajahnya. Arthur tersenyum, agak merona, dan laki-laki Inggris itu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga setelah melemparkan sebuah senyum bahagia.

Langkah kaki Yuuma berjingkat-jingkat. Samar-samar ia mendengar pintu terbuka. Mungkin saja kakak tertua Arthur, Allistor, baru saja pulang—yang artinya Dylan sudah menjemputnya dari bar. Tapi tak mungkin. Allistor benar-benar bencana, dengan segala tipu dayanya berusaha menghalangi momen mereka. Yuuma takut kejadian tadi ketahuan.

"Sebelum Kiku menjemputmu besok, mau naik kereta bawah tanah lebih dulu?" Arthur menawarkan. Ia menghempaskan diri ke sofa, menyalakan televisi, dan secara tak langsung mengisyaratkan Yuuma untuk duduk di sampingnya meski ekspresinya tetap saja malu-malu.

Yuuma lebih memilih duduk di samping kiri dan membiarkan tangan Arthur melingkar di perut dan pinggangnya.

"Setelah lulus ..." Arthur berujar lirih. "... datanglah ke sini. Aku berjanji akan mengajakmu mengelilingi London dengan kereta bawah tanah. Sebenarnya, kalau-kalau kau mengharapkan aku bilang begini ... aku ingin kau tetap di sini, Yuuma."

Senyum Yuuma lolos tanpa penghalang. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tau _._ Tapi mendengar langsung dari mulutmu adalah hal yang berbeda."

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu kewajibanmu. Lain kali akan kuprotes Kiku karena membeli tiket yang salah."

"Jangan salahkan dia."

"Kenapa?"

Yuuma meremas kedua tangan Arthur. "Bukannya membela. Tapi Keluarga Honda sudah terlalu baik padaku."

"Kalau aku? Apa saat kutanya bagaimana pandanganmu kepadaku kau akan mengatakan hal serupa?"

Yuuma menggeleng. Arthur hampir saja mengumpat.

"Kau lebih dari baik, Arthur."

Laki-laki berambut pirang gandum benar-benar menahan diri agar tak membalik Isogai dan menciumnya kembali. Isogai memejamkan mata. Tak perlu melihat mata permata milik Arthur untuk menebak emosi apa yang tengah bergelut di dalam diri laki-laki Inggris.

"Aku bahagia jika seperti ini terus, kau tau. Berjanjilah lekas kemari setelah kelulusanmu."

Yuuma diam sebentar dan membiarkan dagu Arthur bertumpu pada pundaknya.

"Aku akan berjanji. Tapi sebelum itu, aku minta cium lagi boleh?"

Arthur menarik dagunya turun dan menempelkan kepalanya pada punggung Yuuma. Giginya bergemeletuk gemas dan pelukannya semakin erat.

" _Git!_ Jangan mempermainkanku, anak kecil."

END

 _Note : Allistor=Scotland, Dylan=Wales, Eire=Ireland_

 _A/N : Sungguh perjuangan keras membayangkan Arthur dalam posisi 'seme'. But, i love this couple (secara Yuuma cocok nempel sama siapapun). Bahasa yang mereka gunakan untuk komunikasi: bahasa Inggris._

 _._

Di balik ruangan, Eire mendengarkan kemesraan mereka dengan seksama.

 _._

 **VEE**

 **21-05-16**


End file.
